howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ladybrasa
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Toothless the Nightfury page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Station7 (talk) 01:00, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Hello! ;) Hi there! I saw that you are new and contributing to the pages for the books, which is really neat, they need a lot of work. I love the books as well! If you need any help, ask me and I will do my best! ;D ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 03:35, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Hello and thank you! I'm going to try to work on the book dragon pages, but this will entirely be up to time! The navigating the wikia is very difficult (like, I don't even know if I am responding to you correctly, or if this is open to public view, etc), but I will figure it out :) Ladybrasa (talk) 23:47, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ladybrasa/Rebecca Welcome Hello and welcome to the HTTYD wiki! In response to your question, that is the default look for the Template:Dragon Infobox. You can check that page for an example of how to use that infobox. Check the second example. If there is a section that you don't want to appear then leave it blank. Just make sure to always add |book=yes to the infobox when you are working with a book dragon. Neilandio (talk) 01:35, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Hello again, thank you for the info! Is it okay if I bug you with some questions? I am totally not getting this talkpage stuff - is there another way to communicate with members or admins? I think I posted a question to another user's communication with another person :( Not even sure I am posting this correctly!! Also, the infobox at the bottom of most of the dragon pages that lists all the book and franchise dragons ... (1) Is there an official name for that box? and (2) and I right in seeing that only admins can edit that box? I have (or will have) some suggestions for additions to that box. Or, should I post to that blog page (you very recently posed the question there about tabs) so that any admin can see it, rather than trying to communicate with a specific admin? Any response is appreciated, thank you! Ladybrasa (talk) 16:46, January 24, 2016 (UTC)ladybrasa You can edit the box at the bottom in the page Template:Dragons. The template is not locked for admins so you can freely edit it. Take into consideration that we list dragons in alphabetical order there. I also noticed that you mentioned the template doesn't show up in mobile in my blog. That's intentional because in mobile it takes too much space. Also, I'm afraid that this is the only way to talk to other members.Neilandio (talk) 01:23, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Hello Ladybrasa! I am also new and I am happy to meet you! --Fanfictionist0714 (talk) 23:12, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Page tabs Hello again Ladybrasa. To edit the information inside the tab you need to edit the page that contains that information. Each tab in a page is linked to a separate page that contains the information that is shown in the tab. In this wiki it usually is something like Dragon's name (books) or Dragon's Name (Franchise). This is a list of all the pages for the book dragons: *Prickleboggle (books) *Devilish Dervish (books) *Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus (books) *Monstrous Nightmare (books) *Deadly Nadder (books) *Gronckle (books) In other words, don't bother with the Prickleboggle, Devilish Dervish, etc pages, If you want to see changes in those, then just edit the links above.Neilandio (talk) 14:39, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Well, I guess that depends on what you want to do. I think most people respond in the same talk page, but I leave a reply on their talk page because that way they get an alert they have new messages. If the conversation involves many people this would be pretty inconvenient though. There is no right way to do it so just do whatever you want. And yes, I've seen the news about the Shovelhelm, thanks anyways.Neilandio (talk) 17:33, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Phantom Image Hello, I heard that you have all the comic books, and I was wondering if you could help me get a clearer image of Phantom from The Legend of Ragnarok as the curret image that I took using an Ipad camera of the book isn't of the best quality. If so, could you take a picture of the same image that I used, but in better quality? Thanks for your help! Here you go! Ladybrasa (talk) 19:06, March 6, 2016 (UTC)ladybrasa UG the Uglithug Hey, I was just wondering, have you ever found any pictures of UG the Uglithug? Cause I haven't been able to, except for that creepy one of him in the dark. XP I wanted it mostly for fanfic purposes. ;) P.S. I really like your profile picture. :D ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 03:02, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Hello, Ladybrasa! Nice to meet you! No, I am sorry. I do not know what happened to your talk page. I do now know how to retrieve it! I am sorry! I am new! Good luck! NIce to meet you! Feel free to see my profile and ask me any questions if oyu need to! You are hardcore and awesome! Good luck!02:01, March 26, 2016 (UTC)02:01, March 26, 2016 (UTC)02:01, March 26, 2016 (UTC)~ Dynamic Dora Catch me IF YOU CAN! It doesn't look like there's anything wrong with it. I think there may have been something wrong on your side? I have the problem myself sometimes, but I doubt it has anything to do with Wikia. In cases like that, you should just purge (refresh) the page.--Annabeth and Percy~The present is our future past, we've gotta make this moment last right now. 17:05, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Alvin pic Hey there! ;D I was just looking at Alvin the Treacherous's page, and he doesn't have a good picture at all. Do you think you could find a good pic of him, maybe one of the latest ones, for his infobox? Thanks! :) ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 03:42, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Hi, sorry for the late response! I took several pics to add to his page, but haven't had a chance to transfer them from my phone and upload them. Hopefully tomorrow! Ladybrasa (talk) 01:43, April 11, 2016 (UTC)ladybrasa Nice to meet you! ;) Nice to meet you! Hi. just saw the Alvin pics and wanted to say congrats on it! Just one thing. Why do you want Fagger to be blocked? Just asking. But nice to meet you! 00:24, April 14, 2016 (UTC)00:24, April 14, 2016 (UTC)00:24, April 14, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd~Fantasy is my heart, imagination is my soul! Thank you so much! ;) Thank you so much for telling Toothless that Fagger was doing inappropriate things! He blocked the user and thanked me. But, most of the thank s go to you for noticing it frst! So, thank you! 02:18, April 14, 2016 (UTC)02:18, April 14, 2016 (UTC)02:18, April 14, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd~Fantasy is my heart, imagination is my soul! hey If you think a page should be deleted, then yeah, put the category Candidates for deletion in it. If a page needs more information, maybe put in the Article Stubs category? Or perhaps the template at the top. Or both. Whichever you prefer.--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 22:44, July 6, 2016 (UTC) No, you seem to understand perfectly how I would like it. With the quotes, sometimes it doesn't really give any indication who said it, nor even what book it was said in, so I just leave it blank unless someone can fill that in if they truly know. I don't like either quotation marks or italics around book titles or anything if they can be linked, meaning they have their pages for that title. It's great that you got a new laptop battery! And thank you so much for the help you provide on getting all of these pages updated.--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 19:24, July 15, 2016 (UTC)